tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Good-bye Company Ch. 3
"I'm really going to miss this place; But I'm sure things are going to get better for all of us," R thought as he packed his bags. Moments later, R's phone began to ring. He quickly picked up the phone, it was Skip. "Hey R, what are you up to?" "Just packing my things. Why'd you call? Not to be rude." "I just wanted to know if you would like to go to that restaurant we like so much." "I guess I could go for something. Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." R ended the call, hurriedly packed his bags, and drove away to Skip's house. Twenty minutes later, R arrives at his destination. Skip was waiting outside, looking a bit anxious. "Sorry I took so long Skip. What's wrong with you?" "I just feel like someone is watching me." "No one is watching you. Come on, let's hurry before it gets crowded." "...Alright," said Skip as he got into the car. "So, this has been quite the day," said Skip. "Yes, it has." "Can't believe the Chief actually fired us; He didn't even give a reason why either." "It is suspicious." "We shouldn't let this whole situation depress us. Let's go out and enjoy ourselves!" "I see you're not worrying anymore," laughed R. "Ah, I did feel like someone was watching me; But maybe it was just my imagination." "Well, we're here," said R as he parked. "That wasn't long. Hey, do you think we should go over Claire's afterwards?" "I suppose." The two got out of the car and went inside the restaurant. The atmosphere felt different than the last time the two were there. Everyone were looking at them with disgust. "R, is it me, or does everyone look angry?" Skip whispered. "I don't think it's just you comrade. I'm starting to feel out of place," R whispered back. "What are you two doing in here?" asked the host. "Peter, we're just here to-" "You're not welcome here anymore," interrupted Peter. "Peter, what's going on here?" "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" "Tell you what?" R asked annoyed. "We heard that you two and your friends killed the Chief of TUFF!" "What?! We would never commit such a dreadful crime!" yelled Skip. "Hold on for a second there Skip. What do you mean the Chief is dead?" Peter along with everyone else inside of the restaurant were becoming enraged. People began to throw knives and food at R and Skip. "I think we should go now," Skip said as he began to slowly hop backwards. "Way ahead of you." R and Skip dashed back to the RUFF mobile. Suddenly, the car exploded, sending R flying against the wall. "R!" "Who placed a bomb in the RUFF mobile?" R asked as he rubbed his head. "I don't know. Are you alright?" "I will be." "R...look over there." Skip pointed at a poster that was hanging on the door of a department store. It said "Fugitive Agents. Are armed and dangerous,". The poster had a picture showing all of the members in the company. "This isn't good. We need to tell the others," said Skip. "Don't worry. I'll fix the RUFF mobile and we can head over to Claire's house." "How are you going to fix it?" R pulled out his key chain and pressed a button that instantly fixed his car. "Wow..that thing is indestructible." "I know, now let's hurry." R and Skip hopped into the car and hurriedly drove away. Category:Fan fiction